Tipos de Travessuras
by HoneyFicwriter
Summary: "Estavam em busca de doçuras na noite de Halloween, só não esperavam achar as travessuras muito mais gostosas" [YAOI] [GAY] [BOYSLOVE] [FUFFLY] [HALLOWEEN] [NARUTO] [ITAORO] [TOBIDEI]


**Sinopse:**

Existem vários tipos de travessuras, travessuras que nem você mesmo conhece.

Às vezes nós somos tão lentos que não conseguimos percebê-las.

Travessuras tão amargamente gostosas que não queremos outra coisa a mais.

Vocês querem doçuras ou travessuras?!

 **Fandon:** Naruto (Itachi – Orochimaru [ItaOro]/ Obito{Tobi} – Deidara [TobiDei] )

 **Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Fluffy, Ecchi, Fantasia, Slash, Shounen-Ai, Universo Alternativo.

 **Avisos:** Linguagem impropria, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Nudez.

 **Classificação:** Maiores de dezesseis (16) anos.

 **N/A: N/A: Está bem próximo do Halloween, então resolvi postar esta estória antes que me esqueça.**

 **Foi uma de minhas primeiras one-shot que fiz com dois casais, (meu OTP em destaque, claro. U.U)**

 **Tenho quase que plena consciência da forma medíocre que escrevi na época, e ainda nem sei porque decidi reposta-la. Mas estou fazendo isso de qualquer forma.**

 **Espero que gostem.**

 **Tipos de Travessuras**

\- Hebi-chan! Ande logo! Se você continuar atrasando desse jeito não vai sobrar nenhum doce que preste para agente depois!

Gritava o garoto com uma fantasia de guaxinim – ou será que era de esquilo? - em frente à porta de uma casa velha da rua, chamando o amigo com irritação notável. "Por que esse garoto demora tanto?"

\- Puft! Já estou aqui seu protótipo de coala... Por que essa pressa toda?! Você mesmo que me fez prometer ir a essa busca de doces ridícula! Então devia fazer ao menos o favor de me esperar! – Falou o garoto de tez extremamente clara com uma expressão de monotonia – E, por favor, pelo bem de sua própria saúde... Pare de me chamar de "Hebi-chan". Já basta eu está usando esta fantasia ridícula por insistência sua. Não piore as coisas para o seu lado. – Finalizou fechando a cara.

\- Ah! Hebi-chan, mas você está fofo nesta fantasia! Fiz bem em escolhê-la! E não venha dizer que não gostou, ela ficou ótima em você, HEBI-CHAN! – Falou o garoto dando ênfase ao apelido começando a dar risada logo em seguida, porém logo levou um forte tapa por trás de sua cabeça. – Ai!

\- Idiota. Às vezes duvido se é mesmo um garoto de quatorze anos Itachi, com essa sua mentalidade irritante de uma criança de seis... – O garoto que ainda fazia uma expressão carrancuda respondeu enquanto acompanhava o outro já indo para outra rua onde começariam a pedir doces.

\- Ah, você é tão malvado Orô! Mas não adianta, eu te amo mesmo assim! – E logo vai mais perto do amigo e o abraça de supetão. O mesmo não faz nada a não ser bufar parecendo incomodado. E Itachi solta um pequeno sorriso pela expressão emburrada do garoto.

 **(***)**

\- Por que me chamou aqui logo hoje para terminar o manuscrito Deidara-sempai? Não poderia esperar até segunda-feira para uma simples finalização? – Falava o homem moreno que já tirava os sapatos para entrar na casa.

-... Ah! Por... Por que... T-Tem várias coisas para serem feitas aqui...! O-ora essa! Hn!

Falava Deidara vermelho de nervosismo e vergonha na frente do outro. Será que

Obito era tão lento para não entender o que o loiro queria...?

Passara um bom tempo para criar coragem para dizer á ele que sentia atração por si.

Não era uma das pessoas mais corajosas do mundo, mas deveria logo se confessar ao homem antes que aquele moribundo verde-empalidecido quisesse entrar na frente.

Isso sim ele não deixaria! Aquele abobalhado-delícia seria dele!

\- Como assim sempai? Justo hoje quando eu estava ansioso para distribuir os doces no festival! Estava até planejando usar uma fantasia! ... Na verdade seria um cosplay... 'Cê já viu aquele anime que existe um grupo chamado Akatsuki? Eu iria me fantasiar daquele cara que usa mascara sabe... Meu colega disse que eu pareço muito com ele e-...

\- Tobi! Dá para se calar um instante! Eu 'tô querendo falar algo sério com você! Quer que eu exploda aqui?!

\- Vo... Você me chamou de Tobi...?

\- Hãn? Chamei. Por quê?

\- Fa... Faz muito tempo que sempai não me chamava assim...!

Deidara ficou meio surpreso pela a expressão de Obito. Como se ele estivesse... Envergonhado?

\- Tem algum problema te chamar assim...? Algo ruim...?

\- Não... Não sempai... Só me faz lembrar algumas coisas... – Começava a falar acanhado enquanto se sentava junto de Deidara no sofá.

\- E tipo o que? – Deidara estava meio impaciente, quando será que o outro pararia de mudar de assunto para ele logo tirar aquele peso de suas costas e tentar agarrar aquele pedaço de mau caminho?!

\- Que... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda estou apaixonado por você sempai.

 **(***)**

\- Meus pés já estão doendo Itachi! Não tem pena deles não? Nunca mais vou vim nessas coisas idiotas! - Falava Orochimaru sentado no encosto de uma calçada massageando um dos seus pés.

\- Ah qualé Hebi-chan! Nós até que nos divertimos! Pegamos vários doces no outro bairro! – Itachi dizia sorridente, não se importava pelo cansaço, já estava feliz por passar o feriado junto do seu melhor amigo. Até conseguiu animá-lo algumas vezes e o mesmo até parou de reclamar por chama-lo pelo apelido carinhoso. – Mas se quiser, depois eu posso te fazer uma massagem... – Dizia ele enquanto olhava o outro de um jeito... Estranho.

\- Eu não quero massagem nenhuma seu depravado! – Era impressão sua ou Itachi estava um pouco mais saliente que o normal naquela noite?! – E que merda de doce são esses? Aquele pessoal é um bando de pão duro isso sim! Eu que não encosto nessa porcaria, com certeza irá me dar dor de barriga depois!

\- Poxa, não seja tão ingrato! E já que quer tanto terminar isso levanta daí! Já que essa será a nossa ultima rua. E por sorte só tem gente rica morando por aqui!

Orochimaru nem prestava mais atenção no que o outro falava, estava por incrível que pareça muito entretido olhando para sua boca, mesmo não ligando para o que saia dela. Por que ela ficou tão interessante agora?

\- Hebi-chan? Hebi-chan? ...Orochimaru!

\- ...H...Hun?! – Falou atordoado, o que merda ele estava pensando agora? Será que o cansaço afetou o seu celebro e estava começando a delirar? - O... Oque você falou...?

\- Ah, Que coisa... Deveria pelo ter a consideração de me escutar Orô-chan... – Será que seu amigo o desconsiderava tanto assim para não querer ouvi-lo? Pelo tanto que gostava do amigo, ele ao menos não deveria magoar Itachi tanto assim... Itachi o estimava tanto! Que esse sentimento poderia passar até mais do que uma amizade. – Ah, vamos... Levante-se. Logo, logo iremos para casa.

Itachi já ia puxando o braço do amigo para ajuda-lo a levantar.

Garoto preguiçoso! Nem fazer força para se apoiar ele fazia. E com isso o moreno o puxou com mais força, fazendo por acidente ele se chocarem e Orochimaru ir de impacto com seu tórax e Itachi por extinto para segurá-lo o envolveu num abraço.

Ambos se assustaram. Mas não com o impacto, mas por se sentirem bastante... Confortáveis.

E ao mesmo tempo estranhos pelo contato tão próximo.

Seus corpos arrepiaram de leve e sentiam o coração dá um leve aperto.

Itachi meio absorto elevou suas mãos à face do outro e fez uma leve caricia na mesma.

Tão macio.

Orochimaru se sentiu envergonhado pelo ato repentino, mas não se afastou, ficou simplesmente observando o rosto de Itachi, corando levemente pelo pensamento de acha-lo atraente.

Lindo. Ambos pensaram inconscientemente.

Ficaram alguns segundos apreciando o contato, mas se separaram rapidamente ao ouvirem um grito chamando por eles.

\- Orochimaru! Itachi! – Um ruivo gritava enquanto corria em direção aos dois rapazes. – Ufa! Que bom que eu achei vocês! Perdi-me da Konan a duas ruas atrás e não gosto de ir a essa coisas sozinhos sabe... – Dizia o garoto com um sorriso amarelo.

-... Puft! Negato, faça-me o favor; Ao menos admita que estava com medo de ficar sozinho, do que ficar inventando essas desculpas... – Orochimaru falava irritado enquanto fingia se limpar ao afastar-se de Itachi. Esse moleque idiota tinha de vim logo agora?!

\- E ao menos guarde um pouco seu veneno Orochimaru, até mesmo Itachi sabe que essa fantasia lhe serviu perfeitamente para uma cobrar como você! 'Tá irritadinho por quê? Atrapalhei seu momentinho com Itachi quando você ía dar o bote é?!

\- Ora, seu insolente! – Por isso ele não gostava daquele pivete! Além de ser atrevido e arrogante o faz ficar constrangido! E justo quando está com Itachi! E por que ele se importou com Itachi agora? E alias, não estava acontecendo nada com eles dois! Negato, aquele pervertido que o faz pensar besteiras!

 **(***)**

\- O que você disse Obito...? – Não... Ele só podia estar ouvindo errado! Como um pedaço de perfeição daquela podia gostar dele assim na lata? Gostar não! Se apaixonar! Como o próprio individuo disse! E que negócio é esse de muito tempo?

\- Des... Desculpa sempai...! Eu... Eu não pude mais segurar! Há tanto tempo tento ter coragem para me confessar, mas nunca a tive! O sempai é muito, muito especial! Tão, tão lindo nunca poderia gostar de alguém tão idiota como eu! Que não sabe nem se expressar... – Obito falava tudo de uma vez segurando nos ombros do loiro, como se tivesse medo do outro fugir pelo que estava falando. Já rubro como nunca falava numa agilidade que Deidara que estava de olhos arregalados mal entendia direito.

\- O...Obito... – Mas não adiantava o outro não parava de falar.

-... E quando sempai me chamou pelo meu antigo apelido e não pude resistir de lembrar... Dos meus sonhos que tenho do sempai gemendo meu nome desse jeito... – Nesse momento (se possível) Deidara arregalou ainda mais os olhos e ficou tão vermelho quanto seu sangue podia deixar. - ... Eu sei sempai, eu sou um imoral! Um pervertido, por ficar sempre olhando sua bunda quando passava perto de mim no escritório! Mas sempai é muito lindo! Sua bunda parece muito fofa! E eu não pude deixar de achar o sempai mais fofo ainda... E... E... ME DESCULPA!

Na ultima frase Deidara ficou prestes a deixar cair uma gota de sua cabeça... O homem é jegue ou o que?

Se ele olhava para sua bunda e o observava tanto assim, Obito deveria ter ao menos percebido que Deidara fazia o mesmo! E na cara dura ainda por cima...

Mas mesmo por acha-lo lento de qualquer jeito, não pode negar que estava incrivelmente feliz pelo que o moreno dizia. Mesmo e fosse de um jeito meio vergonhoso.

\- Se... Se quiser eu... Eu posso pedir demissão nessa semana mesmo! Eu sei que nunca serei correspondido pelo sempai que é tão esperto e bonito então-

Ah! Isso já era sacanagem...

\- CALA BOCA TOBI! – Deidara falou praticamente explodindo.

\- Sem... Sempai... – Obito se assustou com o grito do outro, ele realmente não gostava de si. – Eu lhe irritei muito sempai?

Deidara massageou as têmporas dos olhos tentando se acalmar... Cabeça de vento... Só pode!

\- Sim Obito, você está muito irritante! – Deidara falou carrancudo e Obito observando isso já fazia menção de se levantar para ir embora, porém o loiro puxa seu braço. – Você fala demais! Mas isso não faz eu gostar menos de você seu caolho cabeça de vento! – Disse já dando um sorrisinho de canto para o outro.

\- Dei... Deidara-sempai! – Obito sussurrou desacreditado com seus olhos quase que brilhando. – Então... Então quer dizer que eu posso beijar você...?

\- Caralho, Tobi você é lento demais... – E antes mesmo que Tobi percebesse Deidara já o empurrava mais no sofá ficando por cima tentado o beijar com desespero.

\- Mas... Mas sempai! Eu... Eu não trouxe camisinha!

 **(***)**

\- Negato, você não deveria estar procurando a Konan não?!

\- O que? Que isso... Ela sabe se cuidar! É bem melhor ficar com vocês dois aqui não é Orochimaru? Ou eu estou atrapalhando _algo_? – Falava olhando para Orochimaru que nem sabendo porque ficou um pouco envergonhado e virou o rosto irritado.

\- Puft! Mas é claro que não! Em que você poderia atrapalhar? Aliás, eu só estou aqui por que Itachi queria companhia nas coletas de doces e insistiu para que eu fosse com ele. – Falou ainda corando e tentando mostrar indiferença sem coragem de olhar para nenhum dos dois.

Porém Itachi. Ficou um pouco magoado com isso...

Ele estava o obrigando?!

\- Ah, se for assim Orochimaru, já pode ir para casa que eu faço companhia pro Itachi, assim nós podemos conversar s-o-z-i-n-h-o-s. – Negato provocou novamente olhando Orochimaru e logo entrelaçou seus braços ao de Itachi dando língua ao de pele clara.

Orochimaru começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

"Como aquele moleque ousa a tocar no meu... No meu... No Itachi!"

E o pior de tudo; Itachi nem ligava! Somente ria um pouco sem graça.

Por quem eles estão competindo tanto?

E com talvez um surto de raiva Orochimaru puxa o amigo dos braços do ruivo possesivamente!

\- Não toque nele desse jeito! – Orochimaru grita com o outro com sua voz rouca e mostrando todo seu desgosto com o que acontecia. Os outros dois voltaram o olhar para ele espantados. Esse era mesmo Orochimaru?

Negato começou a gargalhar desesperadamente! Até que enfim consegui arrancar algo dele!

Não era segredo para ninguém que Itachi era louquinho pelo branquelo, dava de ver somente pelo jeito que o ele olhava para o outro. Mas Orochimaru era cego persistente! Além de fingir não saber do sentimento totalmente óbvio se recusava a acreditar que também nutria algo por Itachi. Alguns mais atentos (inclusive Negato) percebiam isso o que nenhum dos dois pareciam ver!

E até que enfim, conseguiu! Conseguiu mostrar para esses dois cegos oque cada um sentia! E pelo amor de deus! Que eles finalmente percebam!

Mas se esses antas não percebessem ele estaria ali para enfergar logo na cara dos dois...

Depois de dar grandes risadas enquanto olhava para a expressão irritada de Orochimaru e o rosto confuso de Itachi, resolveu logo falar... Por que se não a coisa seria bem lenta...

Porém, quando já se levantava ouve uma voz lhe chamando ao longe...

\- Negato-kun! Venha logo! Fiquei lhe procurando você a um tempão! Já esta muito tarde, hora de ir para casa seu protótipo de cúpido!

Ah como ele gostava da desavergonhada da Konan, a mesma também já tentará varias vezes juntar de vez os dois, mas fazer o que? Algumas coisas eles tinham de descobrir sozinhos 'né?!

Negato sorriu para os dois e foi correndo em direção à garota ouvindo-a resmungar que não era pra ele fazer tudo aquilo sozinho e a reclamar por não tê-la chamado.

Quando já tinha perdido de vista o casal, Itachi de supetão passou os braços ao redor dos ombros do outro e sorriu de lado.

\- De que jeito você pensava que ele iria me tocar hein, Orô-chan? – Seu sorriso logo se transformou em pervertido.

\- Idiota... Se você ficasse muito perto dele talvez você pegasse a doença de idiotice não sabia disso...? Que alias, acho que talvez você já a tenha...

\- Mas então... – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido do outro – Você estava preocupado comigo Hebi-chan...? – E quando falou soprou em seu ouvido, causando m leve arrepio no garoto.

\- Bas... Bastado. Vamos terminar logo com isso! Mas só iremos somente a mais uma casa!

\- Claro, claro... – Falou ainda sorrindo bobo para o outro.

 **...**

Tocaram a campainha há vários minutos e ninguém vinha atender...

O que era muito inconveniente, já que os mesmo viam que as luzes estavam ligadas e dava até de ouvir as pessoas de dentro da casa.

Tocaram a campainha novamente.

Nada.

\- Esses ricos são um bando de pão-duro! – Orochimaru falava com a cara emburrada fazendo sem perceber um biquinho que Itachi olhava com toda atenção do mundo.

\- Calma Orô-chan... Vai ver a campainha deve estar quebrada!

\- Não pode ser! Dá de ouvir o som dela de dentro da casa Itachi! Eles é que não estão querendo dar os doces!

Orochimaru que já tinha perdido a paciência começou a tocar a campainha sem parar.

"Eu não vou os deixar dormir até eles virem aqui!" Pensou decidido.

E como esperado começou a ouvir os donos da casa.

\- "Mas que coisa! Eu vou explodir essas crianças se elas não pararem com isso agora! Hn!"

\- "Mas sempai, é Halloween! E você mesmo prometeu que daríamos doces como a tradição!"

\- "É! Mas eu queria dar pra você primeiro poxa!"

\- "Sempai, eu não gosto muito de doces..."

\- "Não é de doce que eu 'tô falando babaca! Ah, vamos logo lá e dar essas merdas de doces, para ver se essas pestes morrem logo de diabete!"

E então os dois garotos e começam a ouvir paços apressados se aproximado e quando a porta é aberta revela dois homens enrolando em um lençol segurando uma bacia enorme cheia de doces.

Eles ficaram paralisados olhando a cena. E um pouco vermelhos de vergonha.

\- Puft! Vamos moleques! Se quiserem podem tirar foto depois, mas façam isso direito! Como é que se diz? – Deidara sem paciência os incentivou.

\- Do... Doçuras ou travessuras?! – Falaram em uníssono ainda meio acalhados.

\- Muito bem... Tomem agora os doces! – Deidara ia jogando toda a bacia no saco de doces dos garotos que estavam com os olhos brilhando.

\- Mas Deidara-sempai! E oque você irá dar para as outras crianças?

\- Não terá outras crianças! – O homem responde puxando o outro para dentro de casa e batendo a porta na cara dos garotos que saíram de lá ainda perplexos.

...

Já em frente à casa de Orochimaru os dois comiam alguns doces enquanto conversavam. Orochimaru tinha de admitir... Até que valeu a pena.

Mas algo não saia da sua cabeça.

Olhava para Itachi envergonhado e nervoso se perguntando se deveria pedir ajuda ao amigo.

\- I... Itachi... Oque aqueles homens estavam fazendo...?

Odiava admitir, mas uma das únicas coisas que Orochimaru não tinha conhecimentos era sobre "coisas de adultos", mas o que teria de mal perguntar sobre isso uma única vez?

\- Ah... – Itachi riu para o outro – Eles estavam fazendo um tipo de travessura...

\- E... E... – Por que estava tão envergonhado?! – Você sabe de que tipo ela é...?

O sorriso de Itachi se alargou.

Chegou mais perto de Orochimaru e selou seus lábios, ficando alguns segundos assim.

-... Esse tipo de travessura... – Falou a ele quando se separaram, mas não resistiu e selou seus lábios rapidamente antes de correr para sua casa do outro lado da rua deixando um garoto confuso na calçada.

Orochimaru tocou seus próprios lábios os acariciando. E não pode deixar de constatar.

 _Travessuras não são tão ruins assim._

 **FIM**

 **N/A: Ficou claro o jeito absurdo que descrevi os personagens na época? Um dia irei tentar compensar com outra estó um dia fazer jus a eles. U.U**

 **E por favor, estamos em Halloween. Comentários não custam nada.**


End file.
